


The Man in the Mirror

by lasairfhiona



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	The Man in the Mirror

There were days when he looked in the mirror that he didn't know the man that stared back at him anymore. He was definitely not the John Sheppard who left everything behind on Earth and took off on a mission he might never return from. That John Sheppard had been impetuous and arrogant. He'd seen things he never imagined could exist. He'd seen horrors he never wanted to see again and still haunted his dreams. And oh, the people he'd met.

Although Weir would still call him arrogant, he was different. Maybe it was just that he'd just grown up.


End file.
